criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Dracar
|job=PhotoBug Employee |path=Spree Killer Family Annihilator |mo=Varied Shooting Suffocation |status=Deceased |actor=Kristina Klebe |appearance="Outfoxed" }} Miranda Jakar was a traumatized spree killer who appeared in Outfoxed. Background Miranda was born in Sarajevo in 1982. She was orphaned at a young age and adopted by a family in Srebrenica. Before long, the Yugoslav Wars broke out and Miranda was caught in the middle of the fighting, bearing witness to the Srebrenica massacre. She would later move around the world to Italy and England. The trauma she sustained combined with her psychotic tendencies caused her to to have psychological breaks that drove her to kill whenever she was reminded of the war, resulting in the deaths of seven people. In 2007 or 2008, she moved to Virginia in the U. S. In 2008, she had another psychological break brought on by the sound of military planes practicing for an air show and killed the Williams family. Outfoxed In 2009, airplanes practicing for an air-show to be held on Langley's 50-year anniversary drove her to kill the Downey family. Three days later, the BAU arrive to aid in the investigation. They found out that another family killer they'd caught earlier, Karl "The Fox" Arnold, had received envelopes containing newspaper clippings about the murders along with a note reading, "Look at what I've done". It was signed, "An Admirer". Hotch and Prentiss went to the Red Onion State Prison where Karl was held to interview him and ask for advice regarding the current killings. The same day, the airplanes and crowds drove Miranda to kill again. This gave the BAU several clues that helped them. They realized that Karl's "admirer" had nothing to do with the murders. After narrowing down the suspect list and using Interpol's database, they learned that Miranda's fingerprints were found on three other crime scenes in different countries. Garcia noticed that all of the U.S. victims used the same website, Photobug, to communicate. When she applied the BAU's profile to the list of employees, she found Miranda's name. When they got to her residence, they found the name of her next victims, the Youngs. They hurried over to their house, which Miranda had already infiltrated. When Morgan searched the rooms, Miranda flew out of the doorway and tackled him to the ground. They tussled over the gun, hers going off several times missing him. Noticing his sidearm laying out of his reach, Morgan overpowers her, and forces her own gun into her abdomen, firing once. After Morgan frees himself, he sees a now dead Miranda with her bugged out eyes staring at him as blood is oozing from her nose and mouth like a faucet, the result of his handy work. It is shortly revealed that Karl's "admirer" was actually George Foyet, who was actually meaning to be Hotch's "admirer" and was using Karl to carry out his message to Hotch. Profile Miranda was profiled to be a Caucasian woman in her late 20s who is armed and suffering a major psychological break. She came to the U.S. a few years ago, is likely on foot, speaks little-to-no English and will attempt to fight her way out if she's cornered. Modus Operandi Miranda targeted military families whose fathers were serving overseas, usually waiting a few months so the families had gotten used to them not being there. She would infiltrate the house, take one of the children hostage, shoot the mothers and sons and in some way suffocate (or in the case of Lucy Downey, drown) the teenage female victims. After that, she took jewelry and cash from the bodies and the house and buried the bodies in a single shallow grave in the backyard. She would also shoot a photograph of the fathers. Known Victims * 11 November 1998, Zagreb, Croatia: An unnamed woman and her eight-month-old child * 3 September 2000, Modena, Italy: An unnamed family ** An unnamed mother ** Two unnamed children * 26 October 2007, London, England: An unnamed couple * Hampton, Virginia, U. S.: ** 2008: The Williams family *** Susan Williams *** Karen Williams *** Kyle Williams ** 2009: *** The Downey family **** Laura Downey **** Lucy Downey **** Paul and Ronny Downey *** The Forester family **** Samantha Forester **** Dani Forester **** Nick Forester *** The Young family **** Jane Young **** Stacy Young **** Billy Young *** Derek Morgan Appearances * Season Five ** Outfoxed Category: Criminals Category: Spree Killers Category: Deceased